


Following the Maps [EOTWAB]

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, To The End Of The World And Back [OG]
Genre: Fear of Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Relationship(s), Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'To the End of the World and Back' AU





	Following the Maps [EOTWAB]

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Thoughts of Suicide

The top of the building was a long way up from the street, it felt like life didn’t stop even when Cole was paralyzed with fear.

Fear, terror - he welcomed it with open arms. It had been so long since he felt something, and it was far too easy to imagine himself falling over the edge and losing the fight to gravity.

The ginger's sight grew dizzy and nausea twisted his stomach as he continued to stare down. All effort was going into making sure he didn’t fall.

“What the hell are you doing?”

A hand yanked them back from the ledge, and they fell onto their back, shocked. Noya crouched down next to them, eyes flooded with alarm as they grabbed Cole’s face.

“I -”

“I thought you were afraid of heights! What are you doing-”

“Sorry,” Cole muttered. “Sorry- I just wanted to feel.... something.”

''Cole, please. Stay.''


End file.
